


Fishing at Buck Creek

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Chocolate Challenge 2.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing at Buck Creek

She sorted the laundry from the hamper to the basket to the floor.

Light.

Dark.

Colors.

Dark.

Light. 

She supposed Ennis’s jacket could go with the dark, although the fabric was once the color of a newborn fawn.

She reached into the right pocket and pulled out a lighter.

The stub of a pencil.

A dime.

She searched the left pocket.

The red cellophane crackled beneath her fingers.

She didn’t expect to find the heart-shaped package of chocolates.

Ennis must have forgotten that he bought them for her up at Buck Creek. After all, Valentine’s Day was two weeks ago.


End file.
